Valentine's Day Prom
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: The Lydian Private Music Academy is hosting a Valentine's Day prom, and Hibiki is waiting for her lover to show up while Chris keeps her company. Will this night bring the couple closer together and will this be a memory for a lifetime? SunshineShipping, slight CelestialShipping


**Hi, guys! Welcome to my first Symphogear one-shot!**

**I couldn't help but get inspired by the cards from the mobile game "Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited" and decided to try writing short one-shots based on the artwork.**

**This one-shot is a SunshineShipping (Hibiki/Miku) and it takes place after XV. If the name of the shipping is wrong, please let me know! I don't know any official shipping names in the Symphogear anime.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Symphogear characters!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hibiki was leaning against the wall of the Lydian's gym that was decorated with flowers and banners for the Valentine's Day prom. The female students got the opportunity to have a free evening and enjoy themselves. The theme of the prom this year was "fairytale", so the students were dressed up in all kinds of outfit. Of course, the majority was dressed in pretty gowns, wanting to feel like princesses, but there were a few who cosplayed other characters, like werewolves and male characters.

Hibiki had first been nervous when she asked Miku to be her prom date, but when her lover said yes she got all happy and joyful. They agreed that Hibiki would be dressed like a prince and Miku as a princess, but none of them were allowed to see the other's outfit, so they would surprise each other in the gym.

Hibiki was dressed in a black shirt with dark grey pants, a yellow necktie, a beige goat that had golden edges and a bit of frilly pattern around the edge, and a pair of black boots. Her signature hair clips were attached on her hair because she never ever walked around without them.

She adjusted the necktie a bit, feeling her heart beating rapidly as she waited for her lover to show up. She hoped she wasn't going to mess things up, as she usually did, because she wanted this night to be perfect and memorable for both her and her warm sunflower.

"Waiting for your date, huh?" a voice spoke up.

Hibiki flinched a bit by the sudden voice, but she calmed down when she saw who had joined her by the wall. "Chris-chan, don't scare me like that!"

Chris smirked softly as she adjusted the empty quiver she had strapped onto her back. She was dressed as a female huntsman with dark brown leather clothes that had a hint of red, white undershirt with a tiny red ribbon by the collar, dark red boots, dark brown gloves, and a dark red hat that huntsmen usually had. The quiver and bow she had strapped onto her back was props, but it added a slight intimidating aura around her.

The whitenette sighed as she leant against the wall with her hands behind her head. "I wish I could've dressed up as a cowboy, but there are no fairytales with actual cowboys."

"Maybe you should come up with one, Chris-chan", Hibiki suggested with her infamous smile.

"Heh, not a bad idea", Chris grinned softly. "So, where's your date, anyway, Idiot?"

"I don't know. Miku said she'll show up a bit later", Hibiki replied as she tugged on her necktie nervously. "I want her to come soon… Speaking of, are Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan here?"

"Last time I saw them, they were by the refreshment table", Chris shrugged. "Kirika surely suits in her werewolf costume, 'cause she was devouring the food like crazy. Shirabe tried to stop her while panicking like a bunny."

A small growl erupted from Hibiki's already nervous stomach, causing her to cold sweat. "I'm hungry too… But I promised Miku to wait for her and have our first dance and then we would eat."

"Geez, can you only think with your stomach?" Chris muttered before she stepped away from the wall. "I'll check on the kōhai and make sure they won't eat up all the food. And stay out of trouble, Idiot!"

"Chris-chan, you're not cute when you can me 'Idiot'!" Hibiki pouted as the whitenette walked away, grinning to herself for irritating light brunette.

The Gungnir girl sighed as she mumbled sadly to herself with a slight dark aura around her. "Where are you, my sunshine…?"

She snapped her head up when she noticed how the crowd suddenly had the attention on something. She raised an eyebrow as the crowd moved aside to make way for someone. Hibiki felt her breath get stuck in her throat as her eyes widened in awe.

Miku was walking elegantly with her head a bit bowed down and her eyes closed. She was dressed in a purple dress with both light and dark tones. The short sleeves of the dress were lavender and half-transparent, revealing her tiny shoulders, and she had a pair of light purple gloves that stopped a bit above her elbows, and a pair of dark purple heels. She had a belt around her waist that was made by fake roses in soft pink, white, and purple colors. She also had a bust-like decoration with a pink rose in the middle that was connected with white pearls. On top of that, she had a purple choker around her neck that looked like flowers. Her hair was tied up as usual in her half-ponytail with a pure white ribbon, but it was perfect for the dress.

Hibiki's heart beat faster as Miku walked towards her. She couldn't believe that this woman, who was now standing in front of her, was really hers. She blamed herself for not realizing her feelings sooner, but she was happy that no one had ever tried to stand between them and taken her sunflower away from her.

Miku slowly opened her teal green eyes as she turned her head up at her girlfriend. She had a bit of mascara, so her eyelashes were slightly longer, which added more charm. She smiled sweetly with pink cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hibiki."

Hibiki found herself breathing again as a gentle smile grew on her lips while her eyes shone with love. "I would wait a thousand years for you, Miku. You're so…beautiful."

Miku giggled softly while hiding her smile behind her knuckle. "You're very handsome, Hibiki."

The two girls snapped their heads up when the loudspeakers began playing the first tones of "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. Some students walked away from the middle of the floor to the wall to skip the dance, but a few chose a partner and stepped out to the floor. Hibiki turned to Miku and bowed like a prince while holding her left hand out. "Princess Miku, may I have the pleasure?"

Miku blushed when Hibiki called her "princess", but she smiled and gently placed her right hand in her lover's. "You may, Prince Hibiki."

Hibiki smiled even wider as she carefully wrapped her fingers around Miku's soft hand. The brunette slowly guided her partner out to the floor where the other couples had begun dancing in a slow pace to match the song. They turned to face each other, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Their bodies seemed to move on their own as Miku placed her left hand on Hibiki's right shoulder and kept her hand in the warm hand that was holding her. Hibiki gently placed her right hand by Miku's waist and, without a single word, started dancing with the love of her life.

The two girls' eyes never left each other as they danced across the gym among the other students. The truth was they were in their own world as the reality seemed to vanish around them, replacing the decorated gym with a real fairytale ballroom with white walls, huge windows, and a maroon-colored floor with a huge emblem in the middle that was an Aufwachen Waveform. It looked like the orange snowflake-like shape of the Gungnir's Waveform, but it was merged with the lavender Shénshòujìng Waveform, creating a unique Aufwachen Waveform.

The song brought them closer together as Hibiki leant her lips to Miku's ear to sing along with the lyrics. "…beside me, and look how far we've come…" Miku closed her eyes as she leant her forehead against her lover's collarbone, sighing in delight as she listened at the gentle whispering voice she had come to love for so many years. "So far, we are so close…"

Hibiki guided Miku through the dance elegantly as they never bounced shoulders against the other dancing pairs, never breaking from the spell that had been casted upon them. It only came to an end when the song ended. The girls never removed their hands from each other as the other students clapped each other for the dance. Hibiki moved her arms so she was hugging Miku close to her, but in a gentle and romantic way.

"Aishiteru, Miku…"

Miku's eyes grew glassy by tears, but she held them back as she wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulder blades, her left cheek resting against the brunette's left shoulder.

"Boku mo, Hibiki…"

**XXXXXXXXXX – Epilogue**

Chris, Kirika, and Shirabe were standing against the wall as they watched Hibiki and Miku dancing across the gym. Kirika was, indeed, dressed as a werewolf with a grey hoodie that looked like the head of a wolf's and grey baggy pants with a fake wolf tail, and black shoes. Shirabe was dressed in a white one-piece costume with a hoodie that had two pink bunny ears, a pink bunny tail, and a pink belly, and pink shoes.

Kirika was holding a paper cup of orange juice while Shirabe ate a dango-dessert that was only one of the many that rested on a paper plate she had in her other hand. Chris was munching on an anpan, enjoying the sweet red bean paste, but she sometimes had to take a break as the sweet scene in front of her emitted too much sugar in her taste that she almost lost her appetite.

"They're so cute, desu!" Kirika grinned before she leant to Shirabe and stole one of the two dangos that was on the stick her lover had in her right hand with her teeth. "But Shirabe is the cutest of 'em all!"

"Kiri-chan…", Shirabe mumbled as her white cheeks grew in a soft pink color.

Chris just frowned and took another big bite of her anpan, ignoring the young couple next to her.

Kirika grinned widely as she leant close to Shirabe with eyes that could only remind one of a predator's. "Just you wait when we get home, my sweet Shira-bunny… This wolf will devour you as you'll scream my name, desu…"

"Oh, Kiri-chan… That's so…vulgar of you…", Shira blushed hard as she looked away, trying to hide her face with the two bunny ears of her hoodie.

Chris made a loud gagging noise, gesticulating by sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Enough with all the sweet romance already!"


End file.
